


Final Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix's memories as she tries to save Cassie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxyeyedrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/gifts).



> I really struggled to come up with something to write without having any kind of prompt to work off of. I suppose it may be a little cliche writing about her death, but it's always been one of the most powerful scenes for any ranger for me.

                Left foot.

 

                Right foot.

 

                Left foot.

 

                Step by forced step she moved closer, forcing herself through the black vortex by sheer force of will. She could hear Cassie’s voice behind her, full of pain and fear. Kendrix didn’t look back. If she did she’d lose what little forward momentum she had and might not even be able to start going again.

 

 

 

                _“Kendrix, don’t you want to come out and play?” Kendrix’s older sister asked._

_“I can’t. I need to study for my exam,” Kendrix said._

_Her sister crossed the room and sat down next to Kendrix on the couch. She held out her hands._

_“Do you have flashcards? I’ll quiz you.”_

 

               

 

                The black energy ripped all around Kendrix. Her suit provided so little protection. She could feel her skin burning at every rip and pull of the black energy. She shut out the pain and kept walking. She just needed to think about her steps.

 

                Left foot.

 

                Right foot.

 

                Left foot.

 

               

 

                _Kendrix sat next to the table in the vet’s office. She reached out one hand and pet her dog’s head. The tears just wouldn’t stop and Kendrix had to take off of her glasses so she could see._

_Her dog lifted up his head. He looked at her with those tired eyes. Somehow he found the strength to lick her hand. He couldn’t speak in human words but he tried his best to tell her that it was alright._

_The vet knocked on the door before reentering the room. His thin lips were pressed closed._

_“I want to stay here with Chaucer,” Kendrix said._

_“Alright.”_

_Kendrix held Chaucer tight up until the very end._

 

 

                She thought the shaking was just her weakening legs trying to keep herself upright. It wasn’t. Terra Venture itself was shaking. It wasn’t just the lives of Cassie and Kendrix up at stake, it was every soul on board.

 

 

 

                _Kendrix ran with everyone else, a panicking herd of humans all retreating from the silver, sword wielding robots. The people around her stopped being people and started being obstacles to her safety._

_“Please, someone help me,” a man screamed._

_Kendrix wasn’t sure why she heard it over all the other screams and cries in the herd. Maybe it was the pitch or his specific accent. Whatever it was, she stopped, with the human tide pressing around her, she turned her head and saw a man about twenty feet behind her. He was on the ground. His hands were up in a futile attempt to protect himself._

_“No!”_

_Kendrix launched herself back, fighting against the crowd. She didn’t think she would make it when suddenly she broke free of the herd. There was a traffic cone. She grabbed it and swung it at the robot’s head._

_It didn’t hurt it but it did make it pause long enough for the man to get to his feet and start running again. Kendrix was right behind him._

                Her feet stopped moving. It took a moment to realize that it was because Cassie’s Astro Morpher was right there on the ground in front of her. The Savage Sword was pulsing like an infection slowing spreading its sickness.

 

                Kendrix tightened her grip on her Quasar Saber. She swung it with every ounce of strength she had left in her body. There was a pause that seemed to stretch on into eternity.

 

She saw every moment of her life all at once. She saw her sister taking time to help Kendrix study instead of going outside to play. She saw the final moments between herself and Chaucer after he had been hit by a car. She saw herself going against the panicking mob and rescue a man about to die. There was her training in NASADA. Every detail of the moment when she found out she had been accepted to staff Terra Venture was a clear as day. In a blur of rainbow colored memory she sped through every adventure and triumph since she pulled the sword from the stone.

 

                The moment passed and she was consumed by agony and pain. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. She could see a pink tint to her vision. The Quasar Saber was keeping the rest of the pain as distant from her mind as it could.

 

                Then it was over.

 

 

                _“It’s alright,” the old woman in the hospital bed said._

_“Grandma,” Kendrix sobbed._

_“You won’t be able to see out of your glasses, sweetie.”_

_“I don’t care! You can’t die Grandma.”_

_“Sweetie, everything has a beginning, a middle and an end. What’s important is that you are satisfied with what you did when you reach the end. I had three wonderful sons, four brilliant grandchildren, ran my own business and made it a success. And even if you can’t see me, I’ll always be here.”_

                “It’s okay. I’ll always be here.”


End file.
